The invention relates to a device according to the preamble of claim 1. A device of this nature is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,941. The drawback of the known device is that it is necessary to stop dispensing foodstuffs when the device is being stocked up. This is because stocking up involves taking empty product carriers out of the storage rack and replacing them with product carriers which are filled with foodstuff. In doing so, the cabinet has to be opened, so that the interior of the cabinet is accessible. During this time, the conveyor means are stopped and blocked, since otherwise the operator can come into contact with the moving conveyor means, resulting in the possibility of injury. While the conveyor means are at a standstill and the cabinet is open, the device cannot be used, which is undesirable. In order to prevent this drawback, the device is designed according to the characterizing part of claim 1 (application claim 12). Since the cabinet remains closed, the conveyor means can continue to function more or less without interference in any situation while exchanging empty product carriers and filled product carriers.
According to a refinement, the device is designed according to claim 2 (application claim 13). As a result of only a small part of the wall being opened when filing the cabinet, the cooled atmosphere in the cabinet is not lost, resulting in a considerable energy saving and limiting condensation.
According to a further refinement, the device is designed according to claim 3 (application claim 14). By making the opening no larger than the smallest dimensions of a product carrier, it is possible to introduce the product carrier with the foodstuff into the cabinet while scarcely any cooled air escapes.
According to one embodiment of the invention, it is designed according to claim 4 (application claim 15). The possibility of blocking the introduction of a filled product carrier prevents a fault from occurring if there is a failure to satisfy all the conditions required for introduction, such as imputing of the correct data and the correct position of the conveyor means.
According to one embodiment of the invention, it is designed according to claim 5 (application claim 16). This makes it possible to prevent the conveyor means from colliding with an object which has been inserted into the cabinet, such as for example a hand or arm, thus preventing injury.
According to one embodiment of the invention, it is designed according to claim 6 (application claim 17). In this way, it is easily possible to transmit the data of a product carrier to the control system, avoiding errors.
According to one embodiment of the invention, it is designed according to claim 7 (application claim 18). By providing the separating means with a buffer, it is possible for the separating means to operate without interruption and without having to wait for the supply or removal of the products carriers by the conveyor means. It is also possible for the conveyor means to supply and take away product carriers while the separating means are busy with one product carrier. This makes the device more efficient in use.
According to one embodiment of the invention, it is designed according to claim 8 (application claim 19). In this way, it is possible, at the same time, to maintain a low temperature in the cabinet, which is beneficial for the cutting properties of the foodstuff, and a high relative humidity, preventing the stored foodstuff from drying out.
The invention also comprises a method for stocking up a device according to the invention, as described in claim 9 (application claim 21). By using the conveyor device in the cabinet for taking the product carriers out of the cabinet, it is possible to achieve a rapid and efficient method.
According to a further refinement of the method, it is carried out according to claim 11 (application claim 22). By providing the control unit with information relating to the introduced product carrier and the foodstuff during the introduction of a product carrier, errors relating to the characteristics of the articles present in the device are eliminated as far as possible.
According to a further refinement of the method, it is carried out according to claim 11. By providing the control unit with information relating to the introduced product carrier and the foodstuff during the introduction of a product carrier, errors relating to the characteristics of the articles present in the device are eliminated as far as possible.